Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20171029214437
Jó Reggelt! Nie jestem do końca pewien czy wracam, ale że długo mnie nie było to zdecydowałem że coś napiszę! Serek się wkurzy bo to nie odcinek o jego postaci ale mówi się trudno ^‿^ Dzisiaj wezmę na warsztat 5 Dziur Fabularnych, które prawdopodobnie nie są ani największe ani jedyne, ale strasznie rzucają mi się w oczy! 5. Przyzwanie Asakku! Po prostu...dlaczego?!?!? Gdy Hydra postanowiła stworzyć Wyzwolenie Krajowe, by zjednoczyć po swoją kontrolą wszystkie nieludzkie organizacje, wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem. Przynajmniej do czasu aż na jaw wyszło, że Jeneser coś kręci! Żeby go ocalić Hydra postanowiła przyzwać kogoś, kto zjedna sobie nieludzi, to akurat zrozumiałe. Tylko dlaczego postanowili przyzwać akurat Asakku ಠ_ಠ. To demon który kiedyś rządził Dystryktem, którego pokonanie jest chyba najbardziej symbolicznym ukazaniem potęgi Federacji i który za swoich rządów był absolutnym tyranem dla każdego człowieka! Dlaczego Federacja przyzwała akurat niego i oczekiwała, że demon nie będzie sprawiał problemów?!?! Tym bardziej że z porozrzucanych po całej Wiki informacji można dojść do wniosku, że Asakku polegał bardziej na gierkach i sprycie niż na swojej sile! Ze wszystkich nieludzi jakich mogli wybrać do tego działania, on był najgorszym możliwym wyborem (◔_◔) Tyle w tym dobrego że Federacja szybko zapłaciła za swój błąd. 4. Oko Quinta! To będzie krótkie. W walce z Legionem Quint stracił lewe oko, no cóż, zdarza się ¯\_ツ_/¯. Tylko dlaczego nie odrasta mu ono po użyciu Przezroczystego Proszku?!?! W Wielkiej Wyprawie LoboTaker odcięła dłoń Insanity a ta odrosła po jednej dawce, więc naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego "naprawa" oka nie wchodzi w grę?? 3. Salai jako Szatan! Kiedy, jak i dlaczego Salai została Władczynią Piekła?!?!?!?! Wszyscy odnoszą się do tego jako do faktu dokonanego ale nikt nie tłumaczy jak do tego doszło! Wszystko co ja czytałem na ten temat to "pożarła duszę Lucyfera" (ಠヘಠ) Wytłumaczenie tak dobre że mogło by go nie być! Najlepszą rolę w nakreśleniu tej sytuacji zrobiły Anihilacja: Legion i Quervik Story ale to nadal za mało. Jak Salai weszła do Piekła i od tak obaliła demona który rządził nim od eonów?? 2. Dlaczego Narenda dał się zabić?! Pod koniec Inwazji Heinrich Welff (Narenda Horokeu) daje Przemkowi0980 się zabić (ಠ╭∩╮ಠ) Powód zostaje nam od razu podany: Welff chce żeby jego uczeń zajął jego miejsce! O co się więc czepiam?? No cóż, pytanie jest proste: dlaczego Narenda chciał żeby Przemek zajął jego miejsce?! Narenda jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych postaci w całym uniwersum, człowiekiem którego szanują nawet jego wrogowie i bardzo dobrym Przywódcą (⌐■_■) Czemu z tego rezygnować?! To nie tak że Heinrichowi nagle przestało zależeć na Federacji czy Dzieciach czego przykładem jest jego zachowanie w czasie Anihilacji. Jak już też wspomniałem, nie był złym władcą ᕦ(▰╭╮▰)ᕥ Więc na jakiej zasadzie doszedł do wniosku, że powinien ustąpić Przemkowi0980?? Heinrich wiedział o Federacji i o Legionie znacznie więcej niż ktokolwiek w Znanej Części i był by o wiele lepszą osobą do władania państwem w czasie Anihilacji niż Przemek czy Arise! Więc czemu?! 1. Śmierć Niny! Śmierć Niny, miłości Kharleza z Nienazwanej Trylogii była według mnie najsłabszym momentem tej świetnej serii ᕳT‸Tᕲ. Normalnie zabicie kogoś takiego i scena opisująca rany na ciele i umyśle Technika by mnie poruszyły ale jest jeden, drobny problem. Szalona decyduje się zabić Ninę i Kharleza (!!!) gdyż sama dziewczyna jak i jej relacja z mężczyzną są dla niej podejrzane. Dlaczego?? Bo Szalona nie wie kim ona jest ಠ_ಠ Pozwólcie że zniszczę ten moment ale Szalona Kapelusznik jest Heraklesem, głową Hydry i najprawdopodobniej najlepiej poinformowaną osobą w Federacji! Nina to z kolei "Skaczący Jack", jeden z największych skarbów wspomnianej Hydry!! Jakim cudem Szalona jej nie rozpoznaje?! A jeśli już z jakiegoś powodu jej nie rozpoznaje i dochodzi do wniosku że musi zabić i ją i Kharleza to czemu po wszystkim pozwala Technikowi żyć ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ Przecież to jest absurd na absurdzie który bezpośrednio doprowadził do Dżihadu! Wygląda to zupełnie tak, jakby cała Hydra z Szaloną na czele na kilka chwil stracili rozum albo doszli do wniosku że chcą jednak przejść na stronę Szaz'Nareha!! Późniejsze sceny jednak temu przeczą więc zapytam dużym i donośnym: DLAAACZEGO?!